The invention relates generally to three port microwave power dividers, and, in particular, to a stripline type of microwave power divider.
In the past, the most commonly used microwave power dividers, such as the magic tee or hybrid power divider and the Wilkinson power divider, have been individually designed and constructed to achieve specific fixed divisions of the input microwave power at the two output ports of these devices. Once one of these known microwave power dividers has been designed and constructed to achieve a specific power split, it cannot thereafter be changed to give a different power split. For example, if a magic tee or Wilkinson power divider has been designed and constructed to achieve a 3/3 dB power split in which one-half of the input power is seen at each of the two output ports, it can not thereafter be changed to achieve a 6/1.25 dB split, in which one-fourth and three-fourths of the input power is seen at the two output ports, respectively. Thus, to change the power split in an existing microwave system, it was necessary to replace a fixed microwave power divider in the system with another, individually designed, fixed microwave power divider.